Plan B
by Leilah-Rei Evenchilde
Summary: I suck at summaries, but this a story about Percy Jackson at the roman camp, and there is a daughter of hades, but is she all that she seems? Will annabeth find percy again? plz R&R! Much better than summary, I promise!


**Third Person**** POV**

There is a girl and a woman standing in a cave, overlooking the 'sky'. The girl has black hair and green eyes, but her body is hidden by her white armour. The woman appears to have short brown hair, and is wearing a black suit. She has her back to the view and is facing the girl. They are arguing. Something seems to be upsetting the girl

'I _can't_ just walk out on Chaos, you know that he won't allow it!' the girl snaps.

'You don't really have a choice dear. I'll explain it to him. And why shouldn't he let you? You are almost equals. You visit the Legion regularly. Anyway, hasn't he been meaning to send you all down?'

'Yes, but – '

'There, you see? This way, the boy doesn't die, and Chaos gets to send you all down there without the preliminaries. He hates those.'

The girl is weakening. After some thought, she replies.

'Fine. But if he gets mad at me, _you_ are explaining all of this.'

The woman smiles.

'Thank you, I always knew I could count on you. After all he is your – '

The girl interrupts. 'That's enough. I'll go pack my bag, then I'll leave, OK? And next time, tell me BEFOREHAND if you want to use me!'

The woman nods. She seems pleased with this result.

'I hope you know what you are doing, asking me to do this for you.' The girl says.

'Don't worry. I tried reasoning first. You were always my Plan B.'

**Percy**** POV**

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that I'd never seen before in my life. And it didn't help that someone was pointing a sword in my face. Guaranteed to give you a bad day. I blinked and sat up slowly. The boy who was pointing a sword in my face shoved it further into my face.

"Get back." He growled.

I should have been terrified. I mean, some random dude was pointing a golden blade at me, threatening to shove it in my face. Instead, I felt an unexpected sense of security. I somehow knew that the blade wouldn't hurt me. But how… nothing. When I tried to remember more, all I got was blackness. Also, the faint sense of a lock. But I don't have the key. This day sucks. Officially. I sat up, pushed the sword away and got up.

"Go to Hades" I snapped at him. Whoa, go to _Hades_? Where had that come from? I shrugged of my growing feeling of unease. Get through meeting with crazy people, I told myself. Then deal with sudden dread.

I realised that while I had been thinking, The boy who had been sticking a sword in my face was talking with one of the girls in the room. I strained to understand what they were saying, but I couldn't. It almost sounded like they were talking... Latin?

"You're mad" I muttered to myself. "Why in Zeus' name would they be speaking Latin?"

One of the other girls looked at me weirdly. "what was that?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing, just muttering to myself." The girl glared at me.

"In what language?" she asked suspiciously. Okay, now I was seriously confused. What did she mean, _what language_? I only knew one!

"I only speak English." I replied.

A boy snorted from the corner. "Some English. How the Pluto can 'eisai trelos, giati sto onoma tou Zeus tha borun na milo un latinika' be English?"

I didn't have an answer. I could understand what he was saying, but as nobody else could, I wasn't about to say anything. Without anyone else noticing a girl appeared in the shadow behind the closet, winked at me, then faded back out. I blinked. Great, now I was seeing things. The first boy started yelling at the girl he was talking to.

"But Lupa ISN'T HERE! How are supposed to know what she would do? Look, if we just kill him then it will all be over and done with!"

Not giving the girl a chance to speak, he whirled around to me, drew his sword again, and advanced at me. Oh great, I thought. Now someone's going to try to kill me. Suddenly, it was like he couldn't move anywhere. I mean, I could see the effort showing in his face, but he wasn't moving. Then he was spun around.

"ERICA!" he yelled.

"What?" answered a girl I couldn't see. I presumed that it was Erica.

"ERICA, YOU LET ME GO THIS SECOND OR I'LL-"

He was cut short by Erica coming into the room, seemingly straight out of the wall. Her face was stony, but she looked like she was trying to hide laughter.

"What?" she said. "You'll what, Bobby?"

The boy, Bobby paled at her tone of voice. She sighed.

"Just because you're a son of Mars doesn't mean that you can just go around killing people." Her tone sounded bored, like they had had this discussion many, many times before. "He's new. That means we test him, not kill him. Really Bobby, do you _honestly_ want to anger whomever this kids parent is by trying to kill him before he's even had the assessment? Are you really _that_ desperate to get away from me? Oh, and FYI, Lupa has just returned."

She turned to the other people in the room.

"Dakota, Gwendolyn, can you two please take him to see Lupa." She said while pointing to me. "I have business to attend to." With that, she disappeared back through the wall, and Gwendolyn and Dakota sighed and walked up to me.

"Good luck." Gwendolyn said. "You'll need it."

She then proceeded to drag me outside, and, I couldn't help thinking, to my doom.

proxenó̱n thanátou

Death causer


End file.
